


413

by Peixesgal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cannon, Other, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peixesgal/pseuds/Peixesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no words. also, this would be better if you listened to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pt5EL6wr5oM</p>
            </blockquote>





	413

       Your name is John Egbert, and today is your sixteenth birthday. You sit, in the middle of a deserted planet, and softly sing to yourself. It’s not like anyone else is here to sing for you. as you slowly sing, You think back to different times. Times when all you had to worry about was avoiding another one of your dads cakes. You chuckle, remembering how you hated them. Now, you wish there was just one, even just a piece of a cake, Betty Crocker or otherwise. Tears slowly start to drip down your cheek, and the breeze picks up a little, making your long hood lift, and wave in the wind. You miss your dad. You miss your friends. You haven’t seen your sister since you all got to this godforsaken session. Well, you have, but that wasn't her. She was grimbark, and controlled by the batterwitch. Everyone was scattered all over the place. You got to see Dave once, but that stupid new power that you can’t control zapped you away again. You have no idea where Rose is. And the last (and first) time you saw Karkat, he was dead. Your shuddering now, clutching yourself, trying to hold in the pain of the last few years of your life. how everything fell apart. how you became a god, and was given this, this destiny, that you never asked for. These burdens on your shoulders are too much. You're just a kid! you laugh venomously again, but then all the rage suddenly drifts away, and all you are left with is a broken, empty feeling. you choke out the last words of the song.

_“Happy……. Birth….day……. to….. me.”_   


End file.
